corporateclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Gags
Gags '''are jokes that can be used by Toons to defeat Cogs or heal other Toons in battle. In order to purchase gags, Toons can either spend jellybeans at the Gag Shop, or buy them after a Trolley game. The cost of gags is dependent on the tier of the gag (i.e. a Cupcake will cost a single jellybean, while a Wedding Cake will cost 8). Every Toon gets to choose two of the 8 gag tracks, each consisting up to 8 gags, including Toon-up, Trap, Lure, Sound, Squirt, Zap, Throw, and Drop, which is order the gags are used in battle. In order to access more tracks, a Toon must apply 2 training points to that track in their Shticker Book. In addition, the use of a third training point in a track will prestige that gag track, giving added benefits. Each gag, when successfully used, will give that track an experience points, used to unlock further gags in the track. '''Toon-Up Toon-up allows a Toon to heal other Toons in battle, recovering their Laff. When prestiged, Toon-up grants a 50% heal from the gag back to the Toon that used it. The track consists of 8 gags, alternating whether it heals a single Toon, or all other Toons in battle. In addition, Toon-Up gags affecting many Toons will split the heal evenly amongst them. The gags include: Feather, Megaphone, Lipstick, Bamboo Cane, Pixie Dust, Juggling Cubes, Treasure Chest, and High Dive. The accuracy of the track is 70%, making it a medium accuracy track. ‎ ‎ ‎ Trap Trap allows for high damage attacks to a single cog, however can only be used when Lure is applied after the Trap gag. When prestiged, Trap will add add an extra 3 times multiplier of the cog level to the base damage of the gag used. The track consists of 8 gags, all affecting a single cog. Trap requires Lure to be used afterwards, but otherwise has a perfect 100% accuracy. Only one trap gag can be applied to a cog at a time, and any additional trap gag will cancel both gags from being used. The gags include: Banana Peel, Rake, Springboard, Marbles, Quicksand, Trapdoor, Wrecking Ball, and TNT. ‎ ‎ ‎ Lure Lure brings the cog into the lured state, making it unable to attack. When prestiged, Lure will add an addition 15% knockback bonus (from a regular 50% bonus) to any Throw or Squirt gag used after it. The track consists of 8 gags, alternating in either affecting one cog, or all Cogs in battle. After every two gags, the amount of rounds the cog is lured is increased from 2 rounds to 5. As well, accuracy follows the same pattern, moving up 10% each time from 50% to 80%. Using Lure can activate Trap, give a knockback bonus to Squirt or Throw, but will cancel out any Drop attacks. The gags include: $1 Bill, Small Magnet, $5 Bill, Big Magnet, $10 Bill, Hypno Goggles, $50 Bill, and Presentation. ‎ ‎ Sound Sound allows for attacks to all 4 Cogs at one time. When prestiged, Sound will add an extra damage equal to half the highest cog level in battle. The track consists of 8 gags, all of which affect all Cogs in battle. While the individual damages of Sound gags are lower than other tracks, when combined can do great hits to Cogs. In addition, the track has a high accuracy of 95%. The gags include: Bike Horn, Whistle, Kazoo, Bugle, Aoogah, Elephant Trunk, Fog Horn, and Opera Singer. ‎ ‎ ‎ Squirt Squirt allows for medium damages and higher accuracy to a single cog than Throw, however soaks the Cog that's hit with the gag. When prestiged, all adjacent Cogs will also be soaked. The track consists of 8 gags, all affecting a single Cog. While the track is weaker in damage than Throw, it has a higher 95% accuracy. When a Squirt gag soaks a Cog, any Zap gag used on that cog will have it's damage tripled. Every two tiers of the track, the amount of rounds soaked increases by 1 round, starting at a single round and ending at 4 rounds. The gags include the Squirting Flower, Glass of Water, Squirt Gun, Water Balloon, Seltzer Bottle, Fire Hose, Storm Cloud, and Geyser. ‎ ‎ Zap Zap is a low damage track affecting a single Cog. When used on a soaked Cog (see Squirt), Zap's damage will be incrased by 3 times its base damage, and as well adjacent soaked Cogs will also be hit, damaging up to 3 Cogs. When prestiged, Zap reduces the damage multiplier lost by jumping by 50%. The track consists of 8 gags, affecting up to 3 Cogs. While it's damage is low, when hitting a soaked Cog, it's damage is tripled. *Zap gags can jump its damage to other Cogs when both the attacked Cog and adjacent Cogs are soaked (3 times the damage for the attacked Cog, defaulting left to damage by 2x, and finally 1x). When prestiged, the jump damage loss is reduced to 3x, 2.5x, and 2x as much. If no more Cogs can be hit going left, the Zap moves back right. As well, Zap can jump through dry Cogs in order to hit soaked ones. **Additionally when soaked, Zap's accuracy jumps from a base 30% to a perfect 100% accuracy. The gags include: Joy Buzzer, Carpet, Balloon, Kart Battery, Taser, Broken TV, Tesla Coil, and Lightning. ‎ Throw Throw allows for higher damages at a lower accuracy than Squirt to a single Cog. When prestiged, Throw deals an additional 10% damage. The track consists of 8 gags, affecting a single Cog. In addition, Throw has a medium accuracy of 75%. When paired with Lure, Throw can deal large amounts of damage to Cogs. The gags include: Cupcake, Fruit Pie Slice, Cream Pie Slice, Birthday Cake Slice, Whole Fruit Pie, Whole Cream Pie, Birthday Cake, and the Wedding Cake. ‎ ‎ ‎ Drop Drop allows for high damage dealt to a single Cog with a low accuracy. Normally being a low accuracy gag track, presitged Drop gains an additional 20% accuracy, becoming a medium accuracy track. The track consists of 8 gags, affecting a single Cog. While it's accuracy is low at 50%, it can be increased to 70% when prestiged. It makes up in its accuracy with its high damage amounts. In addition, Drop will not hit lured Cogs. The gags include: Flower Pot, Sandbag, Bowling Ball, Anvil, Big Weight, Safe, Boulder, and the Grand Piano.